


Undress

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Being Walked In On, Kinktober, M/M, Undressing, being invited to join in, being invited to watch, implied blowjob, maybe mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: It’s one thing to see another person naked, or to merely be present when they take off their clothing. It’s a whole other thing to watch them, consciously, as they undress.Originally started for the Chocobro Love Facebook group prompt “first times”.





	Undress

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 27, Exhibitionism and voyeurism

It’s one thing to see another person naked, or to merely be present when they take off their clothing. It’s a whole other thing to watch them, consciously, as they undress. To note how they remove each piece, how it falls to the ground, to witness bare skin coming into view. Which piece falls first, which last?

The first time he watches each of them undress, he realizes this.

Gladio is quick, and none-too careful. Jacket off, arms crossed, he grasps the hem of his tank top and peels it up, flexing abs coming into view. His tattoo follows, then his pendant drops back down from its entanglement in the neckline of the offending garment. It swings once, twice across his pecs, then settles. He's aware and doesn't seem to care that he's being watched, they’d just been talking and their conversation is technically still in progress even though Prompto has suddenly forgotten what they're talking about.

He's staring, vision seems to have narrowed down to a single feather, when he realizes that Gladio is undoing his belt, then his fly. He pauses, reaches to scratch his shoulder, keeps talking. Prompto nods, offers an absent comment as Gladio's hands go back to his waist and push his jeans down. He lets them hit the ground and steps out, now clad only in underwear. Prompto isn't sure if he's showing off or if he's just doing what he'd do anyway. The one thing he's sure of is that Gladio is in front of him, nearly naked.

If Gladio sees anything unusual about this, he makes no comment.

The first time he watches Ignis, he's caught. Of course he would he. He wasn't really intending to stare but how could he not? He’s come into the tent to find something in his bag when Ignis starts removing his clothing as if he were alone. Prompto suddenly has a desperate longing to use the man in a photographic study on clothing removal. From a purely aesthetic standpoint, of course. Would he ever agree to such a thing? He’s is lost in observing Ignis’s elegant motion, the way his shirt positively slithers down his arms when he shrugs his shoulders, the lines of his musculature as one foot crosses over the other to turn and- oh. Six. To turn and stare right back at him.

He's caught.

“Photographs last longer,” Ignis informs him, his eye contact unwavering as he pops the snap on a glove and peels it off. The statement is strictly a point of information, neither accusation nor invitation. Was Ignis reading his mind? He freezes. Wants to give a flippant answer, act like it doesn't matter. But Holy Six, it matters. This isn't like Gladio carelessly displaying himself. It probably matters a lot to Ignis, who is now removing the other glove. Before Prompto has a chance to reply, he gives a shrug of one shoulder, one side of his lips twitching upward in amusement. “I'm just saying.”

Just as casually, he resumes his undressing, untying and delicately toeing off his shoes. Then his belt, unbuckled, pulled from its loops, placed with his other clothing. Graceful fingers go to the button on his perfectly tailored trousers, then to the zipper, and the next thing he knows, Ignis is clad in naught more than a pair of deep purple boxer briefs, not even seeming to notice that Prompto is there. Unlike Gladio, he has no doubt that Ignis is just doing exactly what he would do if he were alone. 

Eventually, they catch him, each in turn. This time, Ignis is first. He enters the tent as Prompto just undressing to change. “Apologies,” he says, does not leave, but rummages in his bag. A few seconds later, Prompto senses eyes on him and turns to the side, seeing green eyes flicking between him and the bag as he pulls his shirt over his head. He wonders what Ignis is thinking, wants to make a clever quip, Photographs last longer he thinks but swallows the words in his throat, feeling like he’s under a microscope. Did Ignis feel that way when he caught Prompto staring?

When Gladio sees him they’re again talking. Prompto isn’t even thinking about it as he starts undressing, until he notices Gladio’s eyes roving over him unabashedly without the slightest pretense to the contrary. He’s blushing furiously, no doubt, as Gladio smirks shamelessly.

Then one morning, he’s off for a run. As he leaves, Noctis is still sleeping in the tent, Ignis is puttering around the appointed kitchen area while Gladio reads one of his novels. He’s on his way back, a couple hundred yards from camp when he sees them. Against a tree ahead, a bare-chested Ignis is leaning, Gladio on his knees in front of him, a hand splayed across each of Ignis’s thighs. He’s just close enough to hear a moan from ignis, positively obscene.

Prompto tries to hurry away, let them have their privacy but he stumbles, snapping a twig as he does and he’s caught. Again. He freezes.

Finally Ignis speaks, voice strained with arousal. “Care to join us? Or if you’re going to watch, have the decency at least to make your presence known.”


End file.
